1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method, a system, a computer program product and a computer-readable recording medium for object tracking, which are adapted to a distributed storage environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Surveillance devices have a broad application potential, and can be used in applications to provide surveillance in communities, campus, building, customs, road intersection, highway traffic, boarder and automatic license plate recognition, etc. A large amount of surveillance cameras have been installed today on the street in many metropolitans over the world, and images captured by these surveillance cameras can be used for traffic accident investigation, criminal case investigation, etc.
In order to resolve inevitable omission and low efficiency caused by human eye examinations, smart surveillance systems have been developed to automatically analyze a plurality of images captured by the surveillance devices, so as to analyse and predict behaviours of target objects. It may include analysis stages of moving object detection, recognition, tracking, behaviour analysis and extraction, etc., which respectively belongs to domains of computer vision, pattern recognition, artificial intelligence and data management, etc.
The images captured by the aforementioned surveillance devices typically are stored separately, and have to be first collected to a central location of processing before they are analysed or interpreted.
For example, a car is stolen in the night at a certain city location, with thousands of surveillance devices on the street over the city, and the time of stealth uncertain, a naïve approach is to retrieve all images from all surveillance devices in the city over a night long duration before a license plate automatic recognition technique could be used to process and to find a stolen path of the target car. The total amount of surveillance data are huge and distributed across various storage devices on the streets. With mostly slow communication network between the image storage and the central monitoring location, it is not efficient if not possible to retrieve all data in real-time for analysis.
Similarly, surveillance based on audio recording also has the aforementioned problem.